1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer having a function of storing an operating system (OS) and application software in read only memories (ROM) and allowing selection of a task (to be executed) on a menu icon screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional portable computer such as a laptop computer or a notebook computer, when tasks based on various types of application software are to be executed, various types of operations are required, e.g., installation of an OS (operating system) as basic software for a system operation from a floppy disk, a hard disk, or the like into the main memory; and entry of execution commands, prior to the execution of the tasks. For this reason, especially for unskilled persons, a problem is posed in terms of operability.
In general, it takes a lot of time to access a disk drive. Therefore, a long period of time is required to install a program from a floppy disk or a hard disk.
In the method of storing a program in a hard disk drive in advance, although there is no need to mount a floppy disk in the portable computer, the hard disk drive must be arranged as a standard unit, resulting in an increase in the cost of the portable computer. This is because a portable computer having a hard disk drive incorporated therein is more expensive than a portable computer having no hard disk drive incorporated therein. In addition, since part of the hard disk drive is occupied by the program, the capacity used for storing other programs and user data such as files is undesirably limited.
In the method of installing the program from the floppy disk upon menu selection, since insertion of the floppy disk into the portable computer main body, loading of the program from the floppy disk, and the like are required, it takes a lot of time to actually execute the program after menu selection is performed. Therefore, in this method, satisfactory operability cannot be obtained, even though no built-in hard disk is required.